Once Lost, Now Found
by Saiyan Hope
Summary: After Goku disappeared,and Pan left for college Trunks is feeling down and has no desire to work like he used to. What's this Pan has gone missing, and a strange girl suddenly drops literally from the sky? How is Trunks going to handle the confusion?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z

AN: This is a story that i have been thinking about for a while, and I finally decided to post it!Hope You enjoy! Don't forget to let me know what you think. Suggestions are much appreciated!

Chapter 1

It was very late at night a figure was hunched over his computer the screen was on giving the figure giving him an eerie air about him

It was very late at night Trunks was hunched over his computer the screen was on giving the figure giving him an eerie air about him. His head and neck were haphazardly lying across his computer keyboard; drool was coming out the side of his mouth onto his desk. You would never know from the scene before you that this man was actually a very successful CEO and multibillion dollar owner of Capsule Corp. He was also a well known and one of the most handsome bachelors on the planet. Like most people he had secrets, secrets that normal people would be shocked at. Those secrets were about his family and the close group of friends. Those secrets never bothered him in fact they made him stronger than most humans. Trunks briefs was sleeping peacefully as one could on a computer keyboard when his cell phone started ringing.

He immediately jerked awake from his uncomfortable slumber disoriented but trying to find his cell phone before it finished ringing. Finally finding the phone and fumbling as best he could he opened it and noticed a particularly important name flashing across the screen "Pan Son", he pressed the on button to answer the call when the screen on his cell flashed and the text "Missed Call" replaced the callers name.

"Darn it, not again." Trunks half mumbled while slowly coming out of his sleep stupor.

He quickly redialed the number in hopes of catching her back on her phone.

"Hi this is Pan!" The voice on the phone began saying.

"Pan finally how long has it been since-"Trunks replied.

"I can't come to the phone right now so please take a message…"the voice on the phone replied back.

_A message But she just called me trunks thought_ "Pan pick up the phone how many years have you been away and not answered your phone?" Trunks half yelled into the phone.

Angered at the phone he shut it tightly, got up from his chair shut off his computer and decided to go home still mad at not getting a hold of his long time friend. It was a warm night Trunks decided to fly home. He was beyond frustrated at Pan for not answering the phone.

His thoughts drifted to what she might be doing in America. Pan left almost seven years ago to go to college quite soon after Goku disappeared. She told everyone she wanted to finish school and to make her own adventure here on earth. Since that day rarely the Z fighters even her parents, did not hear much news from her.

As Trunks was contemplating about Pan, a blinding light erupted the sky and formed what seemed to be a smoldering ball of fire.

Trunks paused in his flight to see what the source of the blinding light was when he realized it was coming strait for him. With lightning like reflexes he barely dodged the smoldering ball when it crashed into the ground creating a gigantic crater. Trunks hovered a little closer to it to get a good look at what it was. As the smoke cleared Trunks saw that it was not a smoldering rock like he had thought it to be, rather a badly torn up space ship.

The space ship piqued Trunks' curiosity having traveled in one many years ago on the Grand Tour with Goku and Pan. He was also very cautious from his experiences with dealing with ultimate power seeking aliens. Capsule Corporations technology had grown exponentially since the Grand Tour, specifically in space ship construction. This was a ship that Trunks had never seen before which intrigued him even more.

A hissing sound suddenly came from the battered ship and Trunks decided it would be best if he landed a safe distance away from it.

The hissing continued until a release of a door sounded, and light filled the crack around the door. It slowly lowered and the sky was filled with a blinding white light coming from the door.

Trunks covered his eyes with his arm as the light blinded him, the door of the ship made a loud clock as it hit the ground .While still holding his arm up from the harshness of the light he saw a shadowy shapely figure take form. The figure stepped completely out of the ship and the light from the ship dissipated to a dim shade. What Trunks saw gave him quite a shock. The figure looked like a urethral being that had fallen from some fantasy.

Trunks realized the being in the ship was a woman with long black locks of hair that were curled around and framed her face and reached her waist. She had captivating eyes the shade of a deep ocean blue, he felt as if he was being swallowed in them as she glanced toward him. She was very pale skin and pink lips in which gave a small quirk of a smile. Trunks noticed she was very shapely and well built. She was wearing a white pantsuit with a cape flowing to the ground and a blue pin at which held the cape on. She also had on a brown utility belt he also noticed that the white pantsuit had been torn in several places, one being on the knee of her pants. The woman also wore strange high heeled black boots.

The woman started to slowly walk toward him he noted she was holding on to the wall of the ship for a while as she limped.

All reason seemed to leave Trunk's head as the woman came closer and closer to him. His mouth would not form a syllable of words as his vocal chords had frozen in shock. Trunks regained back some control when the soft soil gave way under his feet and he stumbled backwards a couple of feet away from her as she came toward him. His mouth had gone dry as he tried to speak once more. He saw something move behind her and gasped when he realized it was a long furry brown tail.

"_Who is she?" he thought._

She limped closer to him reaching out her hand toward him, when all of a sudden she went completely pale, her lips turned purple and her eyes widened in fear as her body gave out and started to collapse to the ground ,Trunks leaped forward and caught her in mid-fall.

He noticed she was unconscious and barely breathing. Waiting not a second later he picked her completely up and thanking Goku for teaching him instant transmission all those years ago, and transported the girl to his home. With the girl still in his arms he yelled for his mother the genius and former president of Capsule Corp.

Bulma being woken up from her beauty sleep in a stupor rushed downstairs into the living room to see what the matter was. What she saw shocked her out of sleep was her son holding a very pretty but unconscious girl in his arms.

"Trunks what's wrong?" Bulma said as she saw the girl held protectively in her son's arms.

Talking as fast as he could and as sensibly as he could he replied "flying-home-Work-spaceship- Light-girl-unconscious-barely breathing."

All that Bulma had heard from her son and registered were unconscious and barely breathing so she took action

"Get her down to the High priority medical facility now! I will call the emergency doctors and technicians to get here ASAP." Bulma said in a concerned tone.

Trunks ran down the hallways of his home and to the emergency facility in which they had built. _(Due to many reasons pertaining his family secrets_) Because they were rich, and half the gadgets had been personally invented by Bulma they had just about everything in their home. Bulma had the emergency staff ready and waiting when Trunks rushed in there. Trunks set her on the table and the staff began their work of stabilizing the girl. Trunks backed up and the staff took over working to stabilize the mysteriously beautiful girl

By the time Trunks reached the living room he realized that all the occupants of the house had been awakened. His father gave him one of his typical glares _(The ones that told Trunks, that because he caused a commotion in the middle of the night he was going to have to train early in the morning.)_

Bra was sprawled out on the couch giving a yawn and stretching her tired limbs when Bulma came in with several smoldering cups of cocoa, and began distributing them when she noticed Trunks had come back from the medical wing.

"Oh Trunks, is everything alright?" The concerned Bulma asked.

"Yea the doctors seem to be getting everything under control." Trunks replied.

"What the hell is this all about, you waking us up in the middle of the night Brat!" an angry and tired Vegeta spoke up.

"Daddy you're too loud this early in the morning!" Bulla whined trying to cover her ears while holding a steaming cup of hot chocolate.

Bulma was tired and not up to listening to a complaining prince said, "Vegeta knock it off, and apologize for yelling."

Vegeta crossed his arms and leaned against the wall as he growled "Why should I apologize the brat is the one who woke us up."

"Look I'm sorry, for waking everyone up. It just has been a confusing night." Trunks said apologetically.

Bra after having sipped the warm cocoa was fully awake and wanted to know why her brother and mother were so riled up, (_what had happened she thought)_ "What was the entire racket?"

Bulma answered her daughter "Your brother brought a girl home, seems she has been in an accident from what I understand, Trunks dear care to shed a little light as to fill us in on this situation?"

Trunks sat down and began his story. "Yea, well I am still baffled about a lot of things, for one in which reminds me I need to call a retrieval crew right now." he said as he started dialing Goten's number.

Confused as to what Trunks was saying Bulma countered. "A retrieval crew? You can get one in the morning, a car is not that important."

Trunks while dialing the number spoke "It's not a car that needs to be retrieved."

_Bulma then thought then what is it for?_

Trunks had dialed the number and it rang three times before a groggy Goten answered it.

"Hullo, man Trunks do you know what time it is?"

Trunks sighed "Yea sorry about the time, but I need you to retrieve something, without the authorities or anybody else knowing. Get Gohan on the job to help you carry the thing to our lab here at home we will also need his expertise on the subject."

"Yea sure, what time do we need to start, and what exactly are we retrieving?" Goten said half listening.

"I would suggest you and Gohan start now and you will need to retrieve a spaceship about 50 miles east of West City. There is a big creator so you shouldn't miss it."

"A SPACESHIP?" Everyone in the room and Goten on the phone replied.

Goten was woken up by the news said "Wait a minute a space ship shouldn't this be a job for all the Z fighters I mean who knows what could be on it, and your sending just me and Gohan. E.T. could be wandering around, just waiting to destroy earth again or sucking people out of their cloths like what Gohan said cell did to his victims. Why not send Vegita I bet he is itching for a fight even if its 2:00 in the morning."

Trunks sighed "Don't worry, I checked it out. The E.T. as you call it is in critical condition down here at home and I don't think she will cause too much harm. She has a very low power level."

Surprised Goten fell off his bed with a thump "Hold up, you checked it out? so there was an alien and it's a girl? Wait a second and how did you come across her in the middle of the night?"

"Ill explain everything later, my family is on my case about the story too. Just get Gohan and retrieve that ship. Thanks goten." He sat back with a sigh and put a hand to his forehead while pushing back his flyaway hair.

After Trunks hung up the phone he noticed as he looked up that he was getting several stares from his family.

"A Spaceship, WOW?" Bulla piped up.

Bulma shook her head at the new information "Wait a minute the girl is from outer space? Care to fill us in on what happened."

Trunks sighed again and gave a slightly confused smile as to how he would explain what he found. "well to tell you the truth , I know about as much as all of you about that girl, that is why I am having Goten and Gohan go and get the ship, so we can figure out why she is here."

Vegeta grunted and huffed at the causality and calm nature that Trunks was portraying at the current situation. "Brat, don't you know anything from any spaceship that comes to earth it should be immediately destroyed along with the contents that the spaceship is carrying. I think I will just go and put this intruder out of her misery."

Vegeta turned to go towards the medical facility to carry out his words. When Trunks grabbed him and held him back in a stronghold. Trunks gave his father a death glare.

Vegeta smirked at his sons efforts "you know holding me back is futile brat I am far stronger than you and you, are out of shape, you could never take me on in your weak state after you have not trained in over seven years."

Trunks glared back matching his fathers glare "Listen to me father; I don't think you would want to do that father considering this alien just might be saiyan."

Vegeta for a brief moment was overpowered by the revelation of Trunks' news and stumbled back out of Trunks hold "A saiyan but how?"

Trunks furrowed his brow stepping closer to Vegeta to hold him back in case he decided to bolt. "At this current time, I don't have a clue. The only thing that I know is she looks saiyan and she has a tail like what any typical saiyan would have."

Vegita was in complete shock at the news of another saiyan in which seemed to appear out of thin air. "It can't be, all saiyans were destroyed and no saiyan who served under me ever had a child. Then how can she possibly be one of us?"

Bulma now concerned at how this situation was escalating, spoke up. "Those are questions that are left to be answered by the girl and I suggest that we all go back to bed and have this further discussion in the morning."

Vegeta still could not get the mysterious revelation out of his head, so instead of going back to bed, he turned and headed out the door.

Trunks tried to hold him back. "I won't let you hurt her."

"Don't worry brat that is not my concern. She shall live for now, but I will get my answers soon." Vegeta replied

Before the door shut Bulma yelled to Vegeta. "Vegeta where are you going?"

"I am going to the GR to train, leave me alone." Vegeta shut the door and was outside heading to the Gravity Room.

Bra stretched out on the couch and yawned, "What's got daddy all riled up? Oh, (_Yawn_) I am so tired so I am heading back to bed see ya Trunks, Mom."

Bulla made her way upstairs. Bulma and Trunks were the only ones left in the room. When Bulma turned to go up, she noticed Trunks was not going up to his room, but turned to go back down to the medical wing.

Bulma spoke up, "Trunks."

Trunks turned and answered "Yea,"

Bulma glanced at her son worry etched into her face, "Don't stay up to late, you have been working yourself too hard lately."

Trunks grumbled under his breath, "I'm Fine"

Bulma rolled her eyes and her eyebrows twitched, "No you are not! I'm your mother and I can tell something is bothering you. Whatever happened tonight is not what has been the issue. You don't have the same spark in your eyes that you had seven years ago. It's about the incidence after the Grand Tour and involves Goku disappearing, as well as Pan leaving for college in America isn't it?"

"Mother now is not the time to talk about this." Replied Trunks

"There is always time dear, but I think it is time for you to take a vacation. You need a couple of months to think things through. Besides it is a little boring around here, so I will take over as President. I was thinking I may even teach Bra a thing or too so she can help lighten your load at Capsule corp. Trunks, I miss them too, you know that I have known Goku for many years. I'm sure that without Goku the Z team would have never existed without his influence. Its okay to feel loss son, it was a bit of a double edged sword for you when you found Pan, was heading off to a University in America for seven years. I spoke with Videl a while ago and she said that she has not spoken to

Pan in at least a year; she has not kept in very good contact with anyone it seems. Videl did say that Pan is due back in four months, after Graduation. Pan will be back, so take it easy and enjoy the vacation because work will be hectic when you come back. Don't stay up too late and get some rest." Bulma finished giving a wink and turned to go up the stairs to bed.

Trunks went down to the Medical corridor and stayed there for the night.

* * *

How did you like it? I have had fun writing this so far. Please dont forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z.

AN: Hey Im back with a new chapter for all of you to read. I really appreciate the reviews. So here is the next chapter!

Chapter 2

The following morning everyone was up early despite, the emergency in the middle of the night. It seemed the entire household was on edge for various reasons. Bulma and Bra seemed to have endless amounts of energy and were curious as to why this alien girl was here and where she came from.

Bulma had begun to create a long list since last night of things that she needed to research in regards to the girl, preparing to head back to Capsule Corporation, training Bra so that she could take some of the load off of Trunks as the new Vice President of consumer products and sales, building a few new ideas of inventions that had been floating around in her mind for a while now.

Bra was not too exited about taking over a large part of Capsule Corp., but as long as it involved receiving and trying new products that she could get her hands on before the public could she didn't seem to mind too much. While Trunks bringing home a girl was nothing new to her. From what she had heard since last night, the girl was a saiyan and a girl with a sense of style. Someone Bra thought she could probably relate to better than Pan, though she and Pan had been good friends since they were little. Bra's plans of befriending the girl began forming in her mind; she could get some new ideas from the girl to help her, while learning the ropes at C.C., and launch her very own line of clothing and make a name for her in the process.

Trunks was quiet, contemplatively wondering about the girl, and at the same time stressing over the arrangements he had to make at C.C in order for Bulma to take over, while he took a much needed vacation. From the very moment of finding the girl he could not get his mind off of her. All night long while staying in a spare room down in the Medical wing, he tossed and turned. To Trunks the girl seemed alluring like a whimsical creature from some fictional fairytale that came to life, and still he had traveled all over the world and through vast amounts of space seeing different cultures and species that were equally captivating but none as striking as she had been when he had seen her for the first time. Trunks felt a strange connection with this girl. As he sat on a chair in the girl's recovery room, glancing every so often to look at her face his thought would run into a billion different scenarios of the chance of him being the one finding her.

Vegeta had been in the G.R. since Trunks had brought that strange so-called saiyan girl, and had talked to him about her. Vegeta wondered that if she indeed was a saiyan, how much of a saiyan was she? His son and daughter were only half saiyan and kakkarots grand brat was only a quarter saiyan. What were the chances that some saiyan mercenaries surviving after the annihilations of Planet Vegita and had an offspring? Freiza had ordered Dodoria and Zarbon to destroy all remaining saiyan warriors excluding Vegeta, Raditz and Nappa, saying that they would be of use yet to Friezas ultimate plan of power. Yet Frieza had allowed kakkarot as a baby to travel unharmed to earth. Could Frieza have possibly allowed other saiyans to survive without him knowing? All of these thoughts were very agitating to Vegeta and he was on the verge of blowing a mountain up while trying figure out how a young saiyan girl could be in existence. When the remaining saiyan lines that he knew about now existed only on earth.

Gohan and Goten arrived at the brief house hold and deposited the strange spacecraft in the Briefs transportation hold before the sun was up. The bots in the house were busy making breakfast for the hungry party, though Bulma seemed to be in an unusual mood enough to offer to cook, but everyone who had tried her cooking even if they were saiyan would swear that her cooking could actually kill them if they ate what she made, so they insisted that she aught to let the bots make the food and she could spend her time working a little longer in her lab.

Bulma, Vegeta, Bra, Gohan and Goten were all seated ready to eat when Trunks finally came in to the kitchen.

"Oh good, you are up! How is she?" Bulma piped up as she passed a tall plate of pancakes around the table.

Trunks rubbed his tired eyes before replying, "She is stabilized, though they can't figure out what is exactly wrong with her. Every time the doctors try to get a blood sample, she somehow prevents them from getting a needle close enough to get a sample."

"Hmmm, that's strange? Ha ha ha, I remember how Goku was always petrified of needles, to think a big strong warrior was scared of a little thing like that!" laughed Bulma.

Vegeta Scowled "Woman, do you absolutely have to talk about that no good third class saiyan Kakkarot at breakfast. Just the thought of that scum makes me want to throw up, abandoning us all so that we have to defend this mud ball and then his grand brat has to go off to study so that she can use her brain, when its her strength we would need in a battle. Who needs an oversized brain, when your entire planet is about to explode."

Gohan and Goten couldn't help but scowl at Vegeta's biting words. The air in the kitchen began to build with energy. Bra grabbed Goten's arm in order to help calm him down, Gohan looked ready to lunge at Vegeta and make him take back his words.

Those who were in the kitchen were used to Vegeta's regular insults about Goku, but the combination of Vegeta suggesting that Goku abandoned them and the look on Trunks horrified face at the comment his father just made was enough to make Bulma's blood boil. She knew that Goku and Pan was a very sensitive subject in the eyes of her son, since he had traveled with them during the black star dragonball hunt. Bulma's anger flared to a new height and the face at which Bulma was now sporting put Frieza's transformation faces even to shame, everyone even the arrogant prince slumped down in his seat, when she rose from her very own.

Bulma now had the most horrible scowl on her face it terrified everyone to the point Goten almost choked on a sausage. In a low voice Bulma replied "Don't you dare talk about Goku that way! He sacrificed much for the peace we have now. Don't you have any sense? Gohan and Goten are here, they don't need to hear your insults. I am shutting the Gravity room power off until you can apologize to everyone, and don't call me Woman! You can sleep outside for a month for your stupid remarks!" She had a napkin in her hand in which she slammed hard onto the kitchen table, rattling all the dishes and silverware. Then Bulma swiftly turned too stalked out of the kitchen while her chair toppled to the ground from the force of her quick departure. Bulma was about to open the door and make her way back to her lab when a very faint but rough voice of Vegeta spoke up.

Vegeta knew he had gone to far this time, sure he and Bulma had there quarrels every once in a while but he had never seen her to this extreme, she put Freeza and his minions to shame. Vegeta heaved a sigh and for the first time ever mumbled ever so quietly and sincerely "Your right, it was uncalled for I apologize for my harsh words, I ask that you forgive my arrogance." Vegiea had never felt as embarrassed as he did right now in his life.

Bulma turned around slightly shocked at the quiet yet most sincere apology she had ever heard. She as well as everyone else at the table were in complete shock, realizing that this apology was something that they will very well never see again, and thinking that it was truly her imagination that Vegeta would never lower himself to apologize she asked, "What did you say Vegeta?"

Vegeta stood up from the table and began again this time volumes louder than before, "I said I'm sorry, that does not mean that I still don't think Kakkarot was an idiot."

Bulma and everyone else in the Kitchen broke out of the shock of hearing that rare apology. She couldn't help but roll her eyes when Vegeta immediately went back to his typical arrogant prince act.

Vegeta started for the back door when Bra spoke up. "Dad where are you going?"

Vegeta humped and replied "Out to train, and then when I hear the alien girl is awake I have a few questions to ask her!" the door slammed behind him.

Bulma brought her hand up to her head as she shook her head thinking, _what is bothering vegeta so much? Is it connected with the girl or is it the old memories of Goku being brought up? No time to concern myself with Vegeta this right now. I need to check up on the girl, _Bulma shook her thoughts away, and smiled saying to everyone "Well let's all head down to the medical wing and check up on the girl. What do you say guys?"

Everyone finished inhaling the food and said "Let's go!"

Did you like it? Im hoping to make this a fairly long story. Don't forget to review, the more reviews i get motivate me to write longer and more interesting chapters for you to enjoy. I really appreciate the support so far!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z

AN: Wow, I didnt think I would update this quick!Thanks to all who reviewed, it motivated me to write this chapter and to put all my thought into it despite that I am getting less and less time because of finals coming up. so here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Blackness stretched out across the expanse of the girls mind, all silent not a word or thought floated past in her unconsciousness. Gradually a pin of light appeared in the void of expanse. A light sound of the ocean in a seashell begins to fill the hollow darkness, the pin of light pulses and syncs with the repeating noise of the ocean. The light slowly expands. The sound of the ocean becomes cleared and more prominent morphing into a pulse like beat of a heart. Now the drumming of the heartbeat pulses against the darkness. The light surges to every corner blanketing the darkness in whiteness. Then a loud boom of a pulse and a surge of purple light push past the dark barriers of the mind. Blurred images floated all around the girls mind, in no particular order. Her mind whirled with confusion as she tired to piece together this jumbled puzzle of memories. Then dark mists came and claimed all of the images pulling them from her mind, and once again complete silence.

The light still dominated, consciousness once again laid claim to the mind. Muted voices from the real world came crashing together. The picture of life came back into motion.

Bulma, Trunks, Bra, Gohan and Goten all made their way down to the medical wing. Gohan and Goten who had never seen the girl were curious as to what she looked like since they had brought the spaceship she piloted back to the lab for further study. The alien girl is lying on a bed, peacefully resting wearing a nasal mask covering her mouth and nose to help her breath. Everyone entered the girl's room chattering loudly.

Eyes opened and began to process the surroundings. Only what could be described as confusion and overload from all the senses came flooding toward the girl as she lay on the hospital bed. Visions of faces now consumed the girl's vision. Lips moving and voices molded together to form dissonance. She shook her head slightly in order to clear it.

Gohan and Goten had gasped when she had opened her clear deep blue eyes and looked straight at them, and despite the tubes and electronic devices around her the three men thought she looked like a fallen angel. Though Trunks had seen her blue eyes the night before when he found her, to see her now in broad daylight with her eyes open gave him the chills.

The girl gave a slight blush at the reaction from the men and tilted her head when a sense of familiarity came tingling through her senses. Bulma and Bra both scowled at Gohan and hit him hard with their fists on both sides of his arms.

Gohan rubbed his arms as he asked "What did you do that for?"

Bulma rolled her eyes at Gohan and his inherited naivety "Your married, Remember."

Caught in embarrassment Gohan gave a nervous laugh and placed his hand behind his head in trademark Goku style.

"Don't apologize to me, tell that to Videl!" Bulma smirked as Gohan went pink in the face.

"Bulma you know me better than that besides she looks to be Pan's age, and I love Videl too much to think that way! I was surprised she kind of resembles Pan, but we all know she is studying hard in America, I guess I just miss my daughter." Gohan countered.

But what had surprised them all was the alien girl's laugh which was muffled as she giggled thought the oxygen mask. They all were shocked at her reaction to the little banter that they had, wondering why the girl was laughing. She glanced at the group and noticed Trunks standing to the back of the group; she motioned him to come to her.

All eyes turned to Trunks and he felt his face heat up a bit, as he stepped up to the side of her bed. She grabbed one of his hands and with a firm grip squeezed his hand. Then she did something unexpected. And bowed her head towards his hand in respect and whispered, "Thank you."

Trunks' face reddened even more and he quickly pulled his hand away and stepped behind everyone.

Bulma touched by the polite gesture of the girl cleared her throat to introduce everyone.

"I am Bulma Breifs," she pointed toward Gohan and said "Gohan Son" and Gohan stepped forward, then she pointed to Goten and Bra and said "this is Goten Son, and my daughter Bra Briefs" as they stepped closer. Bulma then motioned to Trunks to come back up, and this is Trunks Vegeta Briefs, my eldest son. You have already met him though."

The girl gave another polite nod towards everyone; she looked like she was going to speak when all of the sudden the girl's eyes went wide and she started struggling to breath. She was frantic so she grabbed her neck then; the girl suddenly ripped the breathing mask off. Something was blocking her air and she could not breathe. Everyone was in a state of shock and panic, Bra went running down the hall to grab a doctor.

"Try and see if there is anything that is making her choke." Gohan suggested. Goten went toward the girl and attempted to se what was wrong, but the girl kept shaking her head as if she knew what was wrong and that they couldn't help her.

Bulma knew it was not safe for the girl to be thrashing around when the girl couldn't breathe and told Goten to hold her down until a doctor could come. The girl was struggling to breathe and to get out of Goten's grip. Goten was struggling to hold her down he could not believe how strong this girl was. All the sudden the girl stopped struggling, her eyes widened and face began to pale; Goten loosened his hold on her.

The girl turned toward Goten and then made a strange face. Goten completely slackened his grip on her when all of a sudden lurched forward, spewing a black thick and sticky substance from her lungs and onto the unsuspecting Goten. Goten backed up from the girl now that he was covered in Black gunk. Bra came rushing back in with the doctor in tow. Goten shocked at the situation backed away from the girl and slipped on some of the black goop that didn't make it on him but landed on the floor, he lost his balance fell to the ground covering himself with even more of the black goop.

Goten gave a huge sigh now that he was on the ground. The alien girl yet again spewed more of the black gunk onto Goten. At this point Goten replied "EWWW Gross! Why do I always get pulled into these messes?"

The girl now done emptying the contents from her lungs preventing her to breath looked towards Goten; everyone had erupted in a fit of laughter seeing Goten in the state he was in.

The girl looked toward Goten once more and Gotens eyes went wide.

He protested with an "Oh no not again, I am already covered in the other stuff."

That sent everyone into another fit of laughter, even the girl giggled a bit. She opened her mouth and Goten backed away even more now against the far wall of the room.

The girl spoke "That was not a very good first impression, I'm sorry for your trouble." All noise stopped at the sound of her voice. Everyone gasped at the sweet tone her voice gave as well as her speaking the earths tongue.

Then girls eyes narrowed as they again stared at Goten and then said "Now it is time for me to eliminate you."

The girl pulled her hand up facing her palm out and toward Goten, her palm emitted a soft yellow before shooting a beam of energy towards Goten.

* * *

So what did you think? I know that it is kinda mean to stop right here, but it makes for a good cliffhanger does it not? If you would like to find out what happens and who this strange girl is keep Reading and Reviewing! The Reviews really do motivate me :D. See you later!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I Do not own Dragon Ball Z

AN: I am back with a new chapter for all of you to enjoy! Thank you for all of the reviews so far it helped motivate me to get this one out quicker dispite my busy school schedual. Just to let you know some of the questions you asked wont be answered in the story right away, I'm going to try to make it a long story. So keep reading to find out what will happen with The Z fighters, Trunks, the new girl, and where Pan is!

Chapter 4

Everyone in the room was shocked when the beam of energy hit Goten head on, the doctors who were frightened from this strange display fled from the room. The remaining Z fighters immediately began powering up, while Bra and Bulma were pushed behind Trunks and Gohan in order to protect them from any other attacks. The girl had seemed sincere and did not appear to be an enemy at first glance, until she had deliberately shot a beam of energy towards Goten.

Goten saw his life flash before his eyes and knew that this was the end of him, he fell back against the wall with a thud as the beam hit him dead center.

Gohan and Trunks' energy rose till they were both on the verge of reaching Super Saiyan one. The girl still had her eyes narrowed at Goten as if searching for something, Gohan and Trunks were ready to take her down on the spot for killing their brother and friend. Gohan began to advance toward her and she completely ignored him keeping her eyes locked onto the unmoving Goten. Gohan grabbed her from the front of her shirt and lifted her from the bed that she sat on; she made no movement or protest keeping her eye on the Gotens figure that was now only slightly smoking from the energy blast.

Gohan shook the girl slightly, Trunks made his way over to the still form of Goten, to check his fallen friend. Trunks bent down and reached for Goten.

Trunks nearly jumped out of his skin, Gohan nearly dropped the girl from his hands, Bulma and Bra held back a sob, when a very loud moan came out of Goten's lips. Goten opened his eyes and sat up seemingly unharmed. He looked around and observed that all the traces of the black goop that the girl had so graciously unleashed from her lungs and onto him had been completely decimated from his person and from beneath him.

Goten stood up and declared "hey, I'm alive and the goop's gone too. I guess she did not want to kill me." he then laughed and put his hand behind his head.

"Then why did she just shoot a ball of energy, it couldn't be just to eliminate that disgusting stuff she just spewed?" Questioned Bra.

"Could you please put me down?" The girl questioned to Gohan who was still holding her in midair.

"Why should we trust you?" asked Gohan.

"I can explain why I did what I did, but I prefer if I could do it while standing on my two feet." Bit back the girl.

Bulma was confused, one minute this girl was sweet, the next she looked like she killed Goten. This would take some heavy research as well as caution on all the Z fighters to see if the girl was truly a threat or an ally. Who was she anyway?

Gohan set the girl down on her feet, she had to catch herself on the side of the bed seeing as she was still a little unstable from her arrival the night before.

"First of all I am not a threat to you, that black goop that I eliminated from my system is a substance called dark matter. It is used by a hostile civilization to take control of a populous and render them brainless drones making them forget everything. I was on mission gathering information when I encountered this rouge group; they somehow overpowered me and injected this disgusting stuff in me. I had to eliminate it from that guy, Goten's person after it left my system because it can easily transfer itself to another host.

"You mean that stuff would have turned me into a mindless drone?" Goten asked.

"It's not like you already aren't one Goten." Trunks joked.

"Hey, Shut up Trunks." Retorted Goten.

The girl rolled her eyes and continued. "Yes, it could turn anyone, I was lucky enough to rid myself of it, but because I have been exposed I have lost most of my memories."

"So you have amnesia, but then why can you remember all of this information?" Inquired Trunks.

"This dark matter is strange as it begins destroying your youngest memories and then slowly eliminates all your memories up to the present time." Said the girl.

"So who are you?" Asked Gohan.

"That I am not sure for myself, but recently I have been called by the name Saiya." Said the girl.

Where are you from and aren't you a Saiyan?" Inquired Bulma.

"Yes, I am Saiyan that is one of the reasons those rogues captured me. I-I don't remember where I am from, I know that the planet Vegitasei is gone, all I can remember is that I have been traveling in space for four years gathering as much information I could about Saiyans and their history, and I have been searching for the last remaining Saiyan survivors." Saiya told everyone.

Bulma smiled, "Well then you have come to the right planet, the surviving Saiyans live hear along with their children…" Bulma was interrupted before she could finish.

"It is of utmost importance that I must meet with the surviving Saiyan Prince of Vegetasei. Where can I find him?" Saiya declared.

"Daddy didn't seem too exited when hearing about you." Said Bra.

"Eh, Daddy? I don't get it?" Replied Saiya.

"What my sister means Seiya is that the former prince of Vegetasei, Prince Vegeta is our father." Trunks explained.

"Wait so you two are Saiyans?" asked Saiya pointing to Trunks and Bra.

"So are Goten and I." Said Gohan.

Saiya looked from Gohan and Goten to Trunks and Bra. "So you are saying that you four are Saiyans?"

"Yep" The four of them chorused.

Saiya gave a slight frown. "I can believe that they (_pointing to Gohan and Goten) _are Saiyans, but come on there is no way that you two (_nodding towards Trunks and Bra)_ can possibly be Saiyans. What I mean is who ever heard of a Saiyan with purple or even green hair? Dark brown or black hair is the characteristics of a true Saiyan. It is also hard to believe that you would be the Prince of Vegitasei's children, your power levels are that of a third or forth class warrior."

Bulma felt intrigued by the girl's intelligence of deductive reasoning, yet at the same time insulted that the girl would classify her children so quickly. So she felt it her duty to fill in the missing information that the girl had. "Saiya, what my children say are true, they are Saiyans, but they are only half-Saiyans, that is why they don't look quite like a typical Saiyan as you call it. As for Goten and Gohan they are also only half-Saiyan there mother being from this planet also. I am married to the Prince Vegeta. As for the power levels they can mask them making you think that their power level is lower than it really is. Some of them have reached far past a Super Saiyan level."

"A Super Saiyan is only a legend, a fairytale, I have traveled around the galaxies gathering Saiyan History and Technology and I have never seen it or experienced it. A Super Saiyan is not real!" Saiya retorted.

"Show her the truth." Bulma commanded to the three men.

Gohan,Trunks, and Goten began powering up gold light began to build up around them the static in the air began to thicken. Glass objects fell to the floor in the room breaking as the entire room shuttered from the pulse of energy radiating off of the three powering up. Their eyes flickered turning green and their hair rose and spiked while turning a golden hew. They finished powering up and there stood three Super Saiyans in front of Saiya.

Saiya stared in disbelief at the three figures, she went into complete shock. As Saiya processed all of this information her head began to hurt a little, in her heart she felt as if she already knew this information in the back of her mind but to her mind it was as if she had heard if for the first time. Her head began to pound as she put a hand to her forehead she could only whisper out. "It's true!" As her eyes rolled back into her head and she began to collapse to the ground when with Super Saiyan speed, Gohan caught her and set her back on the hospital bed.

Bra fetched one of the reluctant doctors to come back and check on her. Her breathing was calm, and relaxed as she lay there. When the doctor had declared that she just needed to get some rest. Bulma, Bra, Trunks, Gohan, and Goten quietly left the room.

* * *

Thanks for Reading! I will try and post another chapter next week if it doesn't get to crazy! Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z

AN: It's amazing Im back with a new chapter. I did not think it was possible(Due to finals) that i would get one out in the middle of it! I had a little fun writing this chapter and I hope all of you will enjoy it.Now on with the story!

Chapter 5

Trunks went to work to finalize and get things ready for his mother who was to temporarily replace him while he took a long vacation, but things were not going as he planned, due to his thoughts in which kept on wandering towards the mysterious alien gir

Trunks left his home and made his way to work so he could finalize some paperwork and get things ready for his mother who was to temporarily replace him while he took a long vacation. Redundancy was something that Trunks had always tried to stay away from when he and Goten would take small adventures and explore their surroundings looking for trouble when they were young. Trunks did enjoy the occasional spar but with his father so ruthless, and his work so tedious he could never find the time to do anything adventurous. Of coarse when Pan was there she somehow found the time to drag him away from work and she seemed to be the perfect sparring partner, she was not as ruthless as Vegeta but her Saiyan pride would never let her go easy on Trunks.

**_7 Years Earlier_**

A meadow full of long grass and flowers were swaying in the soft breeze. The sky was a brilliant summer blue, large fluffy clouds floated lazily by. A fifteen year old girl was seen lying amongst the flowers staring up at the sky eyes half closed.

"Trunks, with all of the battles that have taken place in this short time. Do you think we will ever find peace for this earth?" Pan turned sideways and glanced at Trunks as he two lay in the meadow with his eyes closed.

"I don't know Pan; The Z fighters have been battling for a long time now." Trunks answered back.

"Dad told me once that when Grandpa died during the cell games from the spirit world he told my dad that because of the power my Grandfather possessed he was the cause of all of the fighting and why evil would keep coming and destroying earth, and with him gone then the earth would be at peace. Grandpa then told my dad to protect the earth. I don't get it though?" She sighed.

"What don't you get?" Trunks questioned as he sat up and rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes.

Pan then followed after Trunks and sat up. "If what Grandpa said was true. Then why years later did all of those others come to earth and threaten to destroy it? Grandpa was revived several times just to come back and help protect the earth again because no one else could do it."

"I think those questions will always remain unanswered, and I guess it is up to us to continue to fight and protect what needs to be fought and protected for. Without all that has happened Pan, would you ever have hijacked Goten's spot on the spaceship and have seen space how my parents, Gohan, Krillen and Goku have seen it?" Trunks watched Pan as she processed what he was saying.

"Probably not, but I can't stop wondering, Do you think Grandpa will ever come back again?" she said looking hopefully in his eyes.

"I don't know Pan." Trunks answered back.

Pan looked a little hurt with the answer he gave back to her. Trunks truly didn't know if Goku would ever come back or not. It had been hard on the both of them when they had watched Goku leave on the back of Shenron.

Pan shook her head in order to clear it of all thoughts, she did not want to cry, she had too much pride in her to, and so Pan jumped up from her spot and began stretching her legs. "I guess there is no excuse to not be prepared for anything that may come in the future. Someone has to protect this earth seeing as all of the Z fighters are now all old lazy men."

Pan grinned when the realization of the insult she just threw out zapped across Trunk's face. He stood up with a Vegeta like scowl on his face. "You will regret for saying that Pan."

Pan smiled and blasted off into the sky as Trunks followed after her. They began sparring at an intense speed throwing punches and kicks at a horrendous speed.

"Too slow." Pan commented as her fist made contact with the side of Trunk's jaw.

Trunks growled, "You have gotten better training under my father, but still not good enough." He then gave a hard punch to her gut and she doubled over.

She heaved in as much breath as she could while blocking the kicks and punches that came barreling her way. "I-will-beat-you." Pan then powered up again and began to retaliate.

Trunks was amazed at the power radiating off of Pan, her power had grown exponentially since the grand tour. She kept on increasing her power to the point where all Trunks could do was block. Trunks did not want to go Super Saiyan yet in fear of hurting Pan so he powered down a bit, "Geez, calm down, this is…" Trunks couldn't finish as he was knocked back. He soared at a high speed and his back impacted deep in the side of a mountain.

Pan was shocked; she didn't realize how strong she had gotten. She heard Trunks moan and sped towards his crater to see if he was alright. He struggled pulling himself from mountainside, so Pan went to his side and helped him the rest of the way out.

Pan knew that was the end of the spar, they both were equally tired but Trunks had indeed taken the brunt of the attacks. He was scratched up pretty badly from the impact with the mountain. She helped him over to a stream in order to clean up his cuts, and set him down on a rock by the side. She ripped the bottom of her long t-shirt that she was wearing which reached to her knees creating a large piece of cloth she could use to clean Trunk's wounds. She then ripped the cloth into smaller strips.

"I'm Sorry Trunks," Pan dipped a piece of cloth in the river.

"Its okay, Ouch!" Trunks flinched as the cold water from the cloth came in contact with his scraped up skin.

Pan rolled her eyes while dipping the cloth once again in the river. "Don't be such a baby, its not like you are missing a leg."

Trunks frowned, "Well it still hurts, man you pack a punch. I thought it was supposed to be a friendly spar not an all out battle."

"I have to train harder if I am going to prepare myself to go to America." Pan placed the wet cloth on his cheek and carefully began wiping away the dirt.

Trunks pulled back from Pan a little shocked, "Eh, America why would you need to go there?"

She reached forward and continued wiping his face, "To study, I have been accepted to go to a collage in America and get all of my schooling done.

Trunks grabbed her cloth filled hand and pulled it down from his face, "How long?"

"I don't know maybe four or five years." She shrugged.

A large gut of wind came barreling through the trees letting the bandana on Pan's head become loose and eventually fly off her head. She let go of Trunk's hand and made a grab for her bandana in the air. He watched as Pan made a grab for her bandana and barely caught is as another gust of wind came through and tousled her long strands of hair that were now hanging loose.

Trunks didn't realize until it was too late when he let his thoughts slip out of his mouth in a whisper. "You look pretty without the bandana."

Pan heard what he said and her face began to turn red, without another word Pan placed the bandana on her head and retied it.

**_End Flashback_**

Trunks couldn't help but think of Pan, she was always in his thoughts. Then there was this new girl Saiya and he didn't know what all of these mixed up feelings he was getting meant. His thoughts broke when his secretary brought in a stack of documents for him to look over, and then left. Trunks couldn't help but sigh, he reached for the stack of papers when his cell phone rang.

Gohan's number flashed on the screen as Trunks pushed the answer button.

"Hey Gohan, What's up?" Answered Trunks.

"Everything is good. I have been doing extensive research on this ship that we brought in last night. There is quite an array of advanced technology on it, surpassing even Capsule Corp." Replied Gohan.

"Hmm, that is interesting, what else did you find?" Trunks asked as his mind wandered.

Gohan cleared his throat," Well, actually the structure of the ship inside resembles that of one of Frieza's."

Trunks fell back in his seat. "Freiza! I thought Mirai trunks and the other Z fighters destroyed all of Freiza's stronghold as well as King Cold and Cooler." Trunks replied.

"We did destroy Freiza, King Cold and Cooler, and most of his stronghold. I have a theory that possibly some of the followers of those guys could have escaped and are now terrorizing the galaxy since they are no longer under the Cold Reign." Gohan answered.

Trunks paused before continuing" But that doesn't explain why a saiyan girl, shows up out of no where, from the reaction my father gave toward the saiyan girl, it seems that none of the surviving saiyans could have had any kids."

Gohan thought that information over for a bit. "True, but what if the girl is related to your father? She could be a number of things from a daughter, granddaughter to even an experiment much like how Baby was created. Vegeta has been acting a little more hostile than usual, like he used to during the Namekian days."

Trunks reeled at the suggestions coming from Gohan, "There is no way that Saiya could be my- , you saw that the girl looks a lot younger than me, around Bra's age. besides his saiyan pride and honor would not allow him to betray my mother."

Gohan sighed and continued his theory "Look Trunks I'm not trying to pin anything on anyone right now, we should just consider the possibilities until the girl can shed some light on this.

Trunks cringed as he thought; _I am going to go through a major sparring session tonight! _"Alright, I will ask dad tonight and see if he knows anything about any of this. By the way did you find anything suspicious or questionable on the girl's ship to indicate anything?"

Gohan proceeded to go over his notes of the ship he made. "We were able to crack the systems security system and we found a large database of information encrypted on the main computer. The files we downloaded from the main computer of the ship indicate that there is extensive research regarding the Saiyan race and its history among other interesting documents included in the ships main frame. This girl is quiet brilliant. It will take the entire research team to go over all of this information. We also found a small bag full of old capsule like containers that seem to be similar technology to that of Capsule Corp., We do not know what is in those containers but we assume it is the we sent the bag and all of the data we collected from the ship to the central lab to be looked at later. There was also a questionable file that was blocked by passwords we need to work on decoding, before we can download it into our system. That blocked file could have some pretty lethal info in it because of its high security block on it.

"Great! Call me when you find out anymore interesting things about that ship, Thanks for taking charge in this project Gohan. I know how busy you and Videl have been with your new son. Said Trunks.

"Thanks, yea the little guy is a handful, Pan will be in shock when she finds she has a five year old little brother. See you tomorrow!" finished Gohan as he hung up the phone.

Trunks finished packing up his things, and not letting his old habits die he unlatched the large window in his office and flew out just as his secretary once again entered the room. The large stack of papers she was carrying was blown out of her hands from the force of the takeoff that Trunks had produced. The secretary screamed in frustration as she bent down and began to pick up the papers she had just spent two hours alphabetizing and mumbled about how the cute men that she was attracted to always have to have some weird hobby like leaving the office through windows.

Gohan pulled his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose while closing his eyes and letting out a sigh. He loved his work yet; it was getting more and more redundant and tiring. He stretched hearing his joints pop; he was in need of a good spar in order to stretch his tight muscles. His computer screen flashed that all of the documents and information downloaded from the spaceship, were now on his computers large hardrive.

Gohan shut down his computer then he encapsulated it so that he could take it home and do some late night research. He got up and was about to turn when he saw the reflection of light refract off a picture frame that sat on his desk. The picture was of him, Videl, and Pan before the search for the black star dragon balls. He couldn't help but pick up the frame and stare at the youthful face of his daughter.

Gohan wondered how Pan was doing and how she looked now that she was twenty one years old. He set the picture frame back down on his desk and walked out the door. On his way home Gohan decided he would talk to Videl and then make time to go and visit Pan at college and find out why she had not kept contact with them.

* * *

How did you like it? Review and send me your comments! I will be Lucky if I can get another chapter out by next Saturday. Thanks for all of the support and the reviews so far!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z

AN: Im back! Amazing huh! I was quite suprised during the middle of studying for finals when I just had to write out this chapter. When I first wrote out the story I had a completely different plan than it is going now. My new ideas are even suprising me as i write it out. Please keep reading and reviewing, suggestions are always welcome. Enjoy!

Chapter 6

A blaze of light was all Gohan saw before a small figure barreled into his stomach as he arrived home, knocking him back hard against the wall and the air out of his lungs.

"Whoa….Son. Hold on!" Gohan struggled to catch a breath as the mini Gohan look alike clung to his waist.

The little figure looked up at Gohan and began to chatter, "Dad, dad, you will never guess what happened. Me and mom were sparring and I created a BIIIIG Kameha...um, ha wave. It was so big-."

"Gohan Jr. Let your father rest for a moment for pete's sake. He just got home." Videl reprimanded.

"Awe, mom but I want to tell dad how cool today was," He unlatched his little hands from around Gohan's waist and dejectedly jumped down.

"You can tell him after we eat dinner, and your dad has had time relax." Videl walked over to Gohan and gave him a quick welcome home hug and kiss.

Gohan Jr. quickly covered his eyes not wanting to see his parent get all mushy face, "Ewe, mom now I don't want to eat dinner."

Videl turned to Gohan Jr. and gave him a glare that told him that he better do what he is told or he would be sent straight to bed. Gohan gave a little laugh while walking over to Gohan Jr. and swiftly picked him up and set him on his shoulder. "Come on squirt lets do as your mom says and eat dinner, then you can tell me all about your day."

Videl brought the heaping dishes over for the two hungry Saiyans, Gohan Jr. immediately began devouring the food set before him, while his parents took a slower rate.

"So what was all the middle of the night emergency about?" questioned Videl.

"Well chomp Trunks called Goten and me to go retrieve a spaceship that crash-landed." He continued eating.

"What! Shouldn't we be prepared to fight?" she worriedly asked while trying to prepare herself for anything.

"No, funny thing is all we found was a pilot who happens to be a young Saiyan girl." Gohan set his eating utensils down and sat back in his chair.

"A Saiyan girl, but I thought that your family and the Briefs were the only Saiyans left?" Videl began stacking up the empty dishes on the table.

Gohan got up from his chair, "I thought so too, though this girl is around Bra or Pan's age, by the way I was thinking we should take a trip to America and see how she is doing since we have not heard much from her."

All the noodles in Gohan Jr.'s mouth slid back down into the plate as he opened his mouth in awe at the information his father was relaying, "Cool, I want to see the alien. Does she have green skin and pointy ears like Dende?" _the concept of an alien to Gohan Jr. seemed far more interesting then meeting his sister for the first time._

Videl sighed in exasperation and frustration, she knew her little son couldn't help but be curious with everything that came near him. She was in top shape physically but keeping up with a Saiyan energized little boy was quite taxing on Videl. "Jr. please calm down and finish your meal." Videl became teary eyed at the mention of Pan. She loved her husband and son but there is just a connection that a mother and daughter had that she didn't get with the boys. When Videl would see her little girl again she would smother her with love, then she would reprimand her and ground her for the rest of her life for not keeping in contact while she was away.

Gohan seeing her distress went to her side and scooped her up in a hug, letting Videl sob on his shoulder. Gohan Jr. continued to eat while imagining a million different looks an alien could have.

* * *

In the middle of the city on his way home Goten couldn't help but yawn, he was dead tired from the wakeup call from Trunks that morning. It was just his luck to be stuck in the middle of a major traffic jam. So far his car hadn't moved an inch in an hour. He was highly considering encapsulating his car and then flying the rest of the way home. He glanced at his watch it was 6:30p.m. As quick as the tiredness came it vanished when Goten remembered he had a date with a girl he had just recently met at seven, he stepped out of his car, encapsulated it and without further hesitation or thought launched into the sky completely ignoring the crowd of stares from all the other people stuck in traffic.

A little girl pointing to the fading dot of Goten spoke, "Look daddy, isn't that the great Saiyaman?"

* * *

Far across the ocean a little round silver robot with stick like arms and legs was floating around a University campus while following a young looking girl with long black hair and wearing unusually baggy cloths. The robot and girl seemed to be avoiding any major traffic of people, as they walked through a small park looking like they were heading to a class. Three girls sitting at a café in the park noticed the odd pair that the girl and the little robot made.

A brown haired girl sipped at her soda, "Look at that robot and the girl; she has no fashion sense at all."

A red head girl glanced over, "Who cares," her eyes narrowed as she watched the girl walk past. "Hey isn't that the granddaughter of Earth's hero Hercule Satan?"

The third girl with short blond hair and blue eyes looked up and nearly choked on her soda when she saw the girl, "Pan's (Cough) here?"

The brown haired girl gave a funny look to the blond, "Gees, Marron what's wrong? Why are you freaking out about some random, bad fashioned girl, who looks so pale that she looks sick?"

The redhead nodded in agreement to the brown haired girl, "Who's Pan?" glancing back at the robot and the girl, "You know Marron, Becca is right who cares who that girl is, besides that girl couldn't be Hercules granddaughter, I heard she is really strong and into martial arts. That girl is too sickly looking to be her."

Marron stood from her chair and yelled out in the direction of the girl and the robot "Hey Pan!"

The girl and the robot stopped and both slowly turned their heads slightly towards Marron. Marron smiled and then proceeded to wave the both of them over. Then the little robot seemed to be in conflict as if he was going to blow a few fuses and began frantically waving his little limbs around while shouting, "Giru, Giru, danger Giru."

Marron knew it had to be Pan when the robot shouted that phrase just like the little robot Pan had found while on the grand tour. She couldn't help but frown at the reaction that she had gotten from the two of them though. Then as quick as she blinked the little robot and the girl sped off towards the exit of the park. Throwing her change down and grasping her purse, Marron ran in the same direction following the two figures as they weaved in and out of the trees. Having learned to control ki when she was little she increased her speed and was about to catch up to them when the two in front made a sharp turn and went down under a bridge. When she made it underneath the bridge she slid to a stop when she noticed that only the robot remained in the area while keeping a distance away from Marron. This situation was puzzling to Marron she knew that Pan didn't fly off because her ki signature didn't flare and she would of felt it if Pan had instant transmission out of the area, People did not just disappear completely. Why would Pan run away from one of her very good friends anyway?

Marron gave up and heaved a sigh of defeat, she walked calmly back out from under the bridge when she heard a loud snap and was sent reeling forward, catching herself before she completely face planted in the dirt. She looked down at the source of her fall and scowled when she realized that she had been chasing Pan in her favorite and most expensive red high heels and happened to snap of one of the heels in her moment of absentmindedness. She ungracefully made her way back to the café not sure how to explain to her friends why she was so insistent at talking to Pan.

* * *

What did you think? hope you liked it! Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon ball Z

AN: I'm finished!!...not with this story though, did I make anyone nervous? Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 7

A large Ship loomed ominously in a far corner of space. The Ship was spacious and a mix of well trained alien soldiers walked in perfect sync down the hallways and into a spacious, room where a large throne sat at the far end of the room where a short but intimidating figure sat. An alien soldier kneeled at the thrones feet while stuttering and profusely apologizing to the figure in the throne.

"P-p-please, forgive this lowly servant for losing the g-girls tracking signal. I beg of you, L-lord Blizzar."

Lord Blizzar glared down at the cowering warrior that was begging at his feat, "Why should I forgive a lowly warrior such as you. That girl is the only thing that will bring about the extinction of all the remaining hairy monkeys, including the crown prince, and you lost her signal. How could she just disappear when our scientists had injected her with enough dark matter to control about a million of you worthless pathetic souls?

"Lord Blizzar, from the moment we first captured her we saw that she had a very strong fighting spirit, when we first injected the standard dose of dark matter it didn't effect her at all when normally it could bring the strongest of soldiers under your complete control in seconds, because her dark matter formula was created specifically for those of pure Saiyan DNA, we have reason to believe that she is not one hundred percent saiyan, and was able to counter the effects of the dark matter with the unknown other heritage that might be very well present in her DNA." The warrior cowered even more when he felt Lord Blizzar's gaze darken on him.

"I have heard enough, now you should die for your mistake." Lord Blizzar sent a beam of red light straight at the warrior and smirked when he watched him disintegrate into a pile of ash seconds later.

All the present warriors in the room took a step back from Lord Blizzar as he began to chuckle darkly "Let it be known you pathetic beings, if any of you should continue to disobey or fail in your station. The same fate will befall you. I demand perfection far more so than Cooler, my father Lord Freiza, and my grandfather King Cold. Now leave me!"

All of the warriors in the room saluted their leader and then as quickly as possible left the room, so they would no longer have to endure the much more of his wrath. Lord Blizzar sat in the darkened room looking out onto the body of stars that lay spread out before him. "I will find you girl, you can not hide for long." He then walked over to a panel and activated a communication button. "Nobraz, put full power into activating the saiyan dark matter, it is bound to send a signal back indicating where the little monkey has run off too."

"Yes, sir," Nobraz replied and then went to work.

later that night

Saiya tossed and turned in her bed until she could not sleep anymore, something felt completely wrong to her especially when thousands of images invaded her mind while she slept. Saiya knew that those images must have been some of the memories that she had lost with the dark matter, but none of them made sense to her. She became more restless and worried when she thought about her ship as well as the contents that she left on it.

Taking out the ship tracking device from a pocket she turned it on and it immediately came to life, indicating the ship had been moved to a close proximity much more convenient for her. She gracefully jumped out of her bed and headed down the west wing following the signal of her tracking device.

She stealthily slipped silently down the hall, not wanting to alert anyone of her presence. Saiya knew figured that since her ship was also transported here that though the people she met seemed friendly, she couldn't trust them just yet, especially if they had been able to tamper with her ship and it's contents.

There was an extensive laser alarm system surrounding her ship, but it was not impossible for her to trip, she had done this several times before while gathering information on her heritage.

She walked over to a computer and easily tripped the alarm surrounding her space ship. She had left the door open when she collapsed after her arrival, making easy entrance for prying eyes and easily made her way to the ships main hanger. She uttered a saiyan word at the ships main computer allowing her access to all of her computer programs and documents. She noted that none of the ships memory had been corrupted during the landing.

She then decided to send space mail to her companions telling them her location so they may land on earth as well. The "send all space mail documents" came up saying she had fifteen space mail documents to send, she had only wanted to send the current space mail to her friends who had helped her in her quest for information.

She prepared to send the message, when she felt her throat constrict. The feeling was too familiar making her realized that she did not get all of the dark matter earlier out of her system, as she dropped to her knees in pain her arm hit the send all icon and the mail began to transfer out of the system. Unaware of her action she breathed heavily gripping the side of the control panel as she weakly calling out "Trunks."

Meanwhile Trunks is in a deep sleep dreaming about the adventures he, Pan and Goku had, when the dream Pan suddenly begins to float away from him with her arms reaching toward him, while being pulled into the darkened space littered with innumerable stars. He rushes after Pan holding his arm out trying to get her to grasp his hand when they seem to be only inches away but she is constantly being pulled back. Trunks then hears his name softly being called from the ground, and cant help but look back seeing that Saiya is the one calling him back to the ground. He glances back to Pan and stares in horror as he realizes that during his momentary distraction of Saiya's calls, Pan was now a fair distance away from him. Trunks struggles to once again attempt to bring Pan back from floating completely away from him. As he attempts at full power to speed towards Pan, another force jerks him violently back to earth making him hit his head and black out.

Trunks wakes up in a cold sweat tangled in his sheets while desperately gulping air and trying to calm down from his nightmare. He has no time to ponder at what the dream meant when he feels a humongous power surge within the Capsule Corp. building. He immediately jumps out of his bead and rushes to the increase in power source.

All z warriors are awakened by the surge of power, Saiya inside of her ship unwillingly begins to power up and continues to do so until she reaches super saiyan one, then two, and as she is screaming and continuing to increase her power even up to super saiyan three in which completely obliterates the ship and the entire west wing of capsule corp. around her. Trunks rushed in time in staring in complete awe, as he sees the girl powering up through all of the super saiyan transformations, as well as the entire west wing completely decimated, when his sister and Pan could not even reach super saiyan.

She finally reaches super saiyan three, and felt a strange sensation inside of her; she began to revel at the power that now flowed freely in her veins. She never felt power this wonderful and wanted to release it and let it destroy everything in its path. Trunks witnessing the surge of power, realizes that he needs to get away making his way behind a large slab of concrete that was once the west wing.

When she reaches what seems to be the climax of her powers, a strange blue and orange light begins to envelope her. Her ki flares as it attempts to counter attack this new light.

Inside her mind a battle was raging; it was as if her being was split in half, when two figures stood facing against each other. One being was that of Saiya with icy blue eyes and long black hair with gold and silver highlights surrounded by a gold and silver light. The other being was completely shrouded in shadows, with shorter hair and surrounded by the blue and orange light.

The silver Saiya smirked and arched her eyebrows in challenge to the smaller figure.

The shadow crossed their arms and scowled at the cocky, overconfident silvery golden clad girl. "Stop this ridiculous display."

"Why should I? I now have complete control of this power so therefore it is mine and I can do what I please with it. You were too weak to handle it." The Silver Saiya confidently glanced at the shadow figure.

The shadow growled, "Stop it now or I will force you to!"

"Just try." The taller figure turned and began to walk away from the shadow figure.

The shadowed figure lunged forward and grabbed onto the taller being, while increasing the blue and orange light around them surrounding them both in it. The two beings struggled for dominance, on the outside world as Trunks is watching he sees Saiya powering down at an alarming rate.

Saiya glances towards Trunks catching his eyes, her own eyes flicker from her brilliant blue color to an obsidian black and then back to blue," Great dang-Bliz-G-o-Pan! They are coming….." she then faints and Trunks rushes to catch her.

Trunks stared down in shock at the girl recalling what she said in his head _some thing about danger, some one coming, and Pan, there was no mistake to what heard. _

Vegeta came rushing to the now obliterated west wing, and seeing his son holding the girl he scowled. The Prince was shocked at the power that he knew came from the girl it was a power equivalent to his rival kakkarot. He managed to sputter out "What happened? I knew this girl is a nuisance."

Trunks looked up at his father, "She turned Super Saiyan 3" as he adjusted the girl up in his arms.

"What? That girl turned Super Saiyan 3, but Saiyan woman is not supposed to turn super it's in the legend.

"Trunks sighed, "Well father, seeing as she just turned to a level 3 super saiyan, the legend was undoubtedly wrong.

Just then Bulma and Bra came rushing in both women stared in shock, Bra was the first to speak "Whoa, did the girl just do this? No doubt reporters will start flocking the area for the scoop. Looks like the ship was destroyed, so no questions will arise about that."

Bulma looked around what now was rubble and sighed "My Lab it's gone."

Vegeta scowled "We must get rid of that girl, she is nothing but disaster. Bulma stop sulking the lab can be rebuilt. Trunks hand the girl over and I will get rid of her for good."

His son got a strange gleam in his eyes as he replied to his father while stepping a few steps backward while facing Vegeta, "No, I will not have her killed."

"Don't be difficult, Hand her over." The stubborn Prince commanded.

"I will not let anything happen to her, she has valuable information that I need." He shook his head fiercely in retaliation; his long locks of lavender hair in need of a haircut followed the movement of his head.

Vegeta was furious, never had he seen such defiance come from his usually calm and collected son," Valuable information! We have everything we need from the ship. You are only causing us time. There is no longer value in her life know that we have all the ships information."

Trunks glared back at his father and his temper flared as he backing away further from his family while protectively holding the unconscious girl closer to him, ready to fly away if need be. "Yes valuable information, Regarding Pan who has been missing for eight years, and something about danger coming to earth. You out of everyone want to find out why your prize sparring partner suddenly lost contact. This girl says she has the answer and we can't do anything until she is conscious and can explain."

Vegeta, Bulma and Bra were shocked at this new display of their son and brother, as if he had finally lost it.

Bra not being a threat before felt confident and took a calculated step forward towards her brother and with pleading eyes asked "She knows about Pan?"

Trunks looked into his sister's eyes and seemed to relax from her calm demeanor "Yea, she said she does."

Bulma now relived that her son seemed to be back to normal suggested that he take the girl to a rejuvenation tank and the girl sat in it for several hours.

The rest of the Z fighters appeared after the commotion to see what the trouble was in the middle of the night, Vegeta was none to happy at the idea when Bulma had asked him to entertain the Z fighters while she was busy assessing the cost of the damage to the west wing of the Capsule Corp. home. The stubborn Prince declined his wife's request and immediately began threatening to blow anyone up who dared challenge his logic and was thinking of spending the rest of the night on his property grounds. All of the Z fighters immediately left the premises not wanting to be on the wrong end of the Princes wrath. Trunks desperate to get away from everything flew of to a secluded area to sort out everything in his mind.

A call on an intercom crackled in deep space, "Lord Blizzar, we just got the signal of the girl."

In the dark Lord Blizzar smirked, "Excellent."

* * *

Will things start falling into place for the Z gang, or will Lord Blizzar come and distroy everything? Find out next time!


End file.
